Flappy Bird?
by lalalightwood
Summary: Clary brings upon the wrath of Flappy Bird upon Isabelle, Alec and Jace... by the angel, what have they gotten themselves into this time? Slight crack.


_Us mundanes, always looking the the next big fad to follow. Most recently? Flappy Birds! :D What happens when Clary decides to let the inhabitants of the Institute know about the fabulousness of Flappy Birds?_

* * *

"Hey Jace, do you mind if I come over to the institute? Really? Great- I'll be over in a sec!"

Clary put down the phone -an iPhone 5- and glanced towards Simon, who was getting ready to practice with the band... what were they called again?

"Simon, what are you playing?" Simon was completely absorbed by his own android, and every second or two an annoying beep could be heard from the device. Every time Simon tapped the screen, another noise could be heard. It was damn-right irritating.

"Simon!" Clary finally yelled. He'd be absorbed by that game for the past hour or so, and Clary had just been watching the latest episode of One Piece by herself. This wasn't for Simon...

"NO!~ Clary, why~" Simon threw his phone dramatically to the floor and collapsed alongside it. He looked like he was... crying?

"Simon.. Simon, what's wrong? Are you ill or something?" Clary fretted, flapping her arms every so often due to her distress. Simon rarely let his emotions get the better of him (like this, anyway), so what now?

"Clary-" Simon pointed accusingly at said girl. "You have just made me miss out on my all-time score on Flappy Bird! I was thiiiiiiiis-" Simon held his fingers about a centimeter apart- "-to beating it!"

"Flappy Bird?" Clary's head cocked to the side, like a bird. She'd heard people on the street talking about this new game (also called a lot worse). But she wouldn't expect Simon -the wannabe hipster he is- to even get involved in it.

"Leave it alone Fray, if you know what's good for you." Picking up his phone, Simon stared mournfully at the screen and began to make his way out of the house. "See you later, yeah?"

"Urgh, yeah..." Clary, still thoroughly puzzled, waved Simon off. She'd been planning on heading over the the Institute to teach Jace (the poor fool that he is) about modern technology, starting with her phone. Flappy Birds sounded like a good starting point, right?

**A few hours later in the New York Institute-**

"Jace! Give me it back! Luke and mom'll be worried!"

"Ahh, third time lucky Clary!"

"You mean about the 300th time!"

Apparently, Jace, Isabelle and Alec had never before witnessed the beautiful creation that was Flappy Bird. Neither had Clary, to be quite frank... she hadn't been able to.

"74, 75, 76... YES! -I beat you Alec!- Oh, oh... Angel no! WHAT? I WAS NOWHERE NEAR THE PIPE THEN YOU DAMN BIRD." Jace fell to his knees from where he'd been standing previously, playing Flappy Bird. At first he'd been a bit cautious -it did resemble a duck after all- but it'd grown on him the more he watched Alec tap away at the screen. Ovbiously, he couldn't let Alec take all the glory after beating Clary's pitiful 30... and Isabelle hadn't even touched the phone, seemingly more concerned for her brother's welfare.

"Jace, I really thing you should give the phone back to Clary. You're missing training... ALEC!"

Said male had grabbed the phone out of his parabatai's hands and was currently running upstairs to lock himself in his room to beat Jace's highscore.

"THIS IS SOMETHING I'LL SURPASS YOU IN JACE!~"

Laughing maniacally, Alec slammed his bedroom door whilst Isabelle, Clary, and even Jace just stared up at the ceiling- one a look of concern, one of annoyance and one of complete amusement.

"I think he's lost it. I really do."

* * *

**Aww, them mundanes right? It's not like I was sat there playing Flappy Birds for at least an hour a day... really. *twiddles thumbs***

**Anyway, I was doing homework -since I had nothing better to do as I've had my phone robbed at school- and this suddenly crappy idea flew into my already trash-filled mind... I just needed to get it off my chest. Do learn to love it, will you?**

**Au revoir, amigos~!**

:3


End file.
